


Little Gremlin

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Hunk is a good gremlin wrangler.





	Little Gremlin

The worst part about fever chills to Pidge was the shaky hands. She could handle the sleeplessness, she could deal with choking down Altean Advil every few hours, she could manage with keeping five blankets wrapped around her at all times. But she was having a hard time with the shakiness.

She’d been at her computer for hours, trying to get some coding done for Shiro’s arm. But sometimes her finger would slip on the keyboard, punching in a different letter than intended. And with her sharp focus dulled by medication and 102 degrees on her forehead, sometimes those errors would slip right by into the mass amounts of code, leaving her to find a needle in a haystack. It was a bad time for everyone involved, the most of all, Hunk.

After being close to Pidge for so long, he knew the signs like the back of his wrench. Crabbiness, paleness, a mound of blankets, and a stare that could probably kill. He saw Pidge displaying these in their downtime and recognized it immediately. His little gremlin buddy was ill. He stood from his chair and placed a hand on her computer. “Is your work saved?”

Pidge barely looked up and kept typing away. “Now it is. Why?”

Hunk closed the laptop delicately and pulled it away before Pidge could protest. He placed it on the top shelf where she couldn’t reach and sat next to her as steam came pouring out of her ears.

“I was busy!”

“You need to take a break for a little bit,” he replied, taking off one of his protective gloves and pressing his palm against her forehead. Pidge yanked away.

“I don’t need to take a break! Shiro needs to get these modifications running so he can train with them. And you need to still actually _make_  those modifications!”

The yelling was a bit too much for the little Pidge, and her vision blurred a bit. She tugged the blankets closer and scowled. Scowling used much less energy than yelling did. Hunk rolled his eyes.

“You’re running a bit of a fever, you need some rest.”

“Do you think Lotor is resting?!”

It was a bit more aggressive than Pidge intended, but she rolled with it. Hunk shook his head, not feeling intimidated at all.

“No, but Lotor isn’t ill.”

“Give me my computer back.”

“Nope.”

“ _Hunk_!”

Instead of replying with more logic, which Pidge was starting to ignore, the Yellow Paladin stood and easily picked her up from under the arms. She kicked and squirmed, shouting profanities and threats, not of which even phased Hunk. This wasn’t his first rodeo.

“You’re going to bed.”

“Hunk, put me down! I have to code!”

“You can code after a nap.”

In a last-ditch effort before light-headedness consumed her, Pidge turned her head and bit down hard on Hunk’s arm. He winced at the pain but didn’t let go. Again, he was used to this.

“Alright you little munchkin, how about this. You can’t code properly if you’re not rested up. You’ve been yelling at me about mistakes _all day_.” Hunk argued, finally getting Pidge to her bedchambers and plopping her down on the bed.

Whether it be from exhaustion or some actual reason getting to her, Pidge stopped trying to escape. She sighed. “I know. I just…really need to do this for Shiro.”

Hunk sat down next to her on the bed and put a hand on her back. “I know. And we’ll both get it done. But we’ll get it done twice as fast when you’re not feverish, okay?”

Pidge nodded sleepily and started leaning on Hunk’s shoulder. “Can we _please_ give him the flamethrower fingers…?”

Hunk chuckled. “I think we can manage that. Get some rest, gremlin.”


End file.
